Jaguar
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Can't say to much without giving everything away. It is a one shot companion to Minerva's Little Wrath. Summary: The cats protect the lioness!


_This is a one shot in companion to Minerva's Little Wrath. It does not to be read first but I think you'd understand it better if you did._

_Disclaimer: This is all fiction written by a fan! I own the ocs and nothing else!_

A/n: All flames will be given to Dumbledore to make hot chocolate with!!

_Summary:Not much to say because it would give it away. Little Bit and her cousins protect the lioness!_

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**Jaguar**_

She'd finished her exam early. She always did. It didn't matter if the had better grades than Hermione Granger. Mina knew she was smart and knew what she knew. She never second guessed herself she answered and moved on.

She'd finished her Astronomy OWL easily enough and was waiting in a corridor for her cousins. The three six years were already there dressed in jeans and shirts and jackets.

"So how'd you do?" Kenneth asked. He had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Won't know till summer Kenny you know that. But I feel certain I've gotten Os in everything," Mina answered cheekily.

The three laughed as the head boy and girl showed up next. "Little Bit Darling what have we got?" the head boy asked.

"Three six years out of bed sir," Mina saluted grabbing Kenneth by his ear; but not very hard. The sixteen year old had to bend down very far so Mina could hold him she was so small. Mina stood _maybe_ 5'1 but most people thought 4'9.

"She is very good at catching no accounts," Jason laughed; his head boy badge gleaming. Everyone laughed at their joke as slowly the other cousins joined them till all ten total were there.

"Well friends here we are and school will be out in two weeks what trick should we play?" Franklin asked. He was a tall fifth year Gryffindor with blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"Frankie don't forget we have History of Magic in the morning. It has to be simple," Mina warned sounding like her mother.

"Little Bit you are the little genius you have nothing to worry about," Franklin stated.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you," she smirked.

"Well at least her ego is healthy," Hubert laughed. He was a sixth year Gryffindor with ruddy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Well shall we graffiti her office? Little Bit and I found a good spell a few days ago," Mary-Ann stated. She was a fifth year Ravenclaw that was slightly pudgy with muddy colored hair and blue eyes.

"That sounds good," Jason nodded.

The ten children started to Umbridge's quarters when they were side tracked by a commotion outside. The teenagers peered through the windows; Jason being the closest lifted light weight Mina so she could see.

Down below Dolores and three aurors were tracking across the grounds to Hagrid's.

"Scrap the prank. I got a bad feeling," Mina said as she scrambled out of Jason's hold and started running to the main staircase. Her cousins were right behind her all the way and they reached the top step just as Minerva McGonagall was running out.

Mina quickened her pace as her black curls flew behind her. She and the others were on the steps of the castle watching as Minerva was running towards the group.

"No wand," Juliet whispered. She was Jason's twin and had blonde hair.

All of their eyes widened in fear as the aurors and Umbridge turned from Hagrid and shot stunners at Minerva. The Professor was wandless and four stunners were headed straight for her.

"PROTEGO!" a chorus of voices shouted pointing their wands between the witch and the stunners.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry and several others gasped as a large blinding shield in the McGonagall crest flew in front of McGonagall and rebounded the stunners sending them straight back to the senders. The aurors and Umbridge barely had time to dodge.

The shield disappeared and the light gone leaving a black jaguar standing protectively in front of Minerva. Nine students were flanking her wands drawn. Even the examiners were watching the scene in intrigue.

"I think those are the ones from before," Hermione whispered to Harry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How dare you!" Umbridge shouted but kept her distance at the quietly growling jungle cat.

"How dare we!?" Kenneth shouted.

"Do you have a death wish?" Juliet shrieked.

"We told you not to touch Professor McGonagall!" Jason shouted.

"Attacking an unarmed Professor of Hogwarts is grounds for immediate five month sentence in Azkaban. Section V, sub section c of the Laws of Protecting Hogwarts Staff in the Ministry Law Book," Mary-Ann stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Surely the senior undersecretary and you aurors know this?" Elladora stated. She was pale with blue eyes and straight black hair.

The aurors gaped and Umbridge stared at the ten children.

"I'm certain Madam Bones and my father will love to know this. You remember Mars McGonagall yes? The head Defense Attorney and Legal Counselor of the Governors and Hogwarts?" Brandon smirked with his two sisters. They all had ruddy brown hair with hazel eyes.

"And you know our mother's father surely. The Minister of France?" Jason smirked.

Umbridge was paling dramatically as her wand began shaking. The aurors had all ready dropped theirs.

"You didn't say anything about this," Dawlish hissed.

"Well an idiot wouldn't would they Little Bit?" Franklin asked the cat. The Jaguar growled and swiped its paw at Umbridge shredding the bottom of her skirt with it's sharp paw and slashed her leg.

Umbridge fell crying and howling in pain. "It's killed me! I'm maimed. Tranquilize the beast!" Dolores howled.

"Uh…." Dawlish stared at the cat as it morphed into a tiny girl.

Mina screamed and jumped back. "Agggghhh her blood will infect me! Hurry get it off!" Mina cried hysterically.

"Get it off of her! Get it off of her!" Juliet shrieked jumping around.

"Agh the blood will turn the princess into a toad!" Franklin shouted.

"Help her! Help Little Bit!" Jason shouted.

"Oh honestly! Scorgify!" Minerva snapped snatching a wand from Juliet and pointing it Mina's hand. Mina was cleaned and the hysteria stopped.

"Yay!" the ten shouted and jumped around Minerva chanting.

"McGonagall, McGonagall, McGonagall!"

"Long live the real Headmistress!!" Mina shouted.

Minerva crossed her arms and stared down at the students who stopped and looked uneasy.

"Long live indeed," Minerva huffed then smiled and picked up Mina laughing. The others laughed and formed a circle around Minerva and danced shouting the praise of their beloved Aunt and cousin while the confused aurors helped Dolores up and into the castle for treatment.

Again there was another instance in which case Dolores was taught not to mess with Minerva for she was protected far greater than anyone knew.

You see Mina promised her father she would protect her mother when he was gone and she kept her word enlisting her cousins for help; which they gladly gave.

All in all everyone could learn a thing or two about family from the McGonagalls. If ever a family greater resembled a founder animal it was the McGonagalls. They may not all be lions; but they sure as heck were a fierce, proud, and courageous pack of cats! They were loyal forever!

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**I realize it seems Minerva is sort of a door mat but this is just to show how far some people go to protect family; whetehr they need protection or not. So the moral of this story kiddies is..... NEVER MESS WITH MINERVA!  
**


End file.
